


Little Brother

by CartoonFan2014



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonFan2014/pseuds/CartoonFan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Splinter one night finds a baby boy all alone in a ally, he decides to raise the boy for himself, but little does he know, this boy holds a deadly connection to his past. Join the turtles as they fight against the Shredder, along side their little brother. Fluff/ Some Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

Chapter 1

A woman ran towards the alleys of the city, holding a basket in her hand.

She had an expression of worry in her face as tears ran down her eyes.

She finally stopped and started to look at her surroundings, noticing that no one was chasing her anymore. A sigh of relief came out, but she knew that she wouldn't be alone for long. Looking forward, she noticed that the alley had ended.

She later looked down at the basket and knew it was time. She gently placed the basket on the ground, as she started to cry, knowing this would be the last time she will ever see her son. She wiped her tears, then stood up and left the alley, leaving the baby alone in the cold, dark world.

Meanwhile down in the sewers of New York City, a giant rat starts getting ready to go out into the surface. He looks back at his mutant sons, who are all sleeping. He could hardly believe it's been 8 years since he meant them. Turning around, he made his way towards manhole cover, making his way out into the alleys.

As he continued towards the alleys, he was able to find scarps of food to feed his sons.

A few seconds later a sudden shout could be heard from somewhere, which startled him a bit. It sounded like the scream of a woman, but he wasn't sure. He looked around the alleys, but found nothing.

Something else later caught his attention, it sounded like crying.

The crying started getting louder and louder. The rat started following the sound. After a few minutes of walking, the sound lead him towards a basket lying on the floor. As he made his way towards it he found something that made his eyes widened.

It was a baby boy.

Looking at it more closely he noticed that the baby had stop crying and instead he just stared at the rat with an odd look.

The rat also saw his dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes, and light brown skin.

The rat knee down, and look at it with more examination, there were so many questions in the rat's mind. What should he do with him? Leave it here or take it somewhere safer than an ally? He knew for some reason he didn't have time to think.

Quickly grabbing the basket, the rat stood up, grab the scarps of food he collected and made his way out of the alleys.

The rat started looking around the city, but didn't know where he can leave him. An idea came though his mind, but he knew it would be a huge risk.

His idea was that it would be better, if he stayed with him and his sons for the night, and then think of a home for him the next day. He agreed to his own idea, and made his way back home.

Finally, he made it to the manhole cover, opening it quickly while holding the basket tightly in his hand, then closing it again.

After walking 2-3 minutes he made it to his home.

They were all still sleeping. He carefully placed the basket next to his sleeping mat. Extremely tired, he laid on his mat, and went straight to sleep.

 

The next day Splinter woke up only to find that the baby missing. He got up immediately, hoping something bad didn't happen to him.

Splinter thoughts were later interrupted when he heard the faint voices of his sons talking. Getting out of his room, he saw his sons standing around in a circle. "Where did it come from?" said the turtle with the orange mask.

Out of surprisement Splinter yelled out "My sons!". The turtles turned around only to show baby boy attempting crawl somewhere else. Splinter later picked up the baby from ground. "Um, Master Splinter?" asked the turtle with the blue mask, "Why is there a human child here?".

Splinter then started explain everything about what happened the other night. "Ok, I get it now, for a second there I was lost!" said the other turtle with the red mask.

"My sons, I will be back, begin to get ready for your training", said Splinter. "Okay", all the turtles yelled.

Master Splinter went back to his room, and was about to put the baby back on the basket, until he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and saw that something was written on it.

If you find this note, please understand I did not want to leave my only son, but I had to. It's a long story, I only asked to please take care of him, and if you don't, please at least find a place he can be safe. His name is Andrew and is about 2 months old. Don't let anything bad happen to him. I beg of you!

Splinter put down the note slowly, laying it against the floor. Then he looked at the baby that he was carrying, the baby looked at him back with his dark brown eyes.

"Da Da" the baby spoke softly. Splinter's eyes widen, and then gave a small chuckle. A thought came thru his mind, but had trouble thinking about it.

The baby then started to raise his small hand and grab one of Splinter's whiskers, which cause Splinter to shake his head a bit, as well as for the baby to giggle.

Splinter looked back at the baby with a glare. "Well you certainly know how to annoy somebody", Splinter said.

"Da da da da!" Andrew happily yelled repeatedly. Splinter's glare later change into a smirk, looking at Andrew, he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to raise the boy himself.

Andrew then started snuggling his head against Splinter's chest, and later started to fall to sleep. Which made Splinter blush. "So, your name is Andrew, well little one, you certainly are a strange one", said Splinter.

He slowly put Andrew back into the basket. He then stood up and went to the dojo to go train with his sons.

 

 

After that moment, Splinter knew that raising a human child wouldn't be that easy. As for a matter of fact, he knew it was going to be harder, than raising his four sons.

Humans just have so many more limits, than mutated turtles.

When Andrew turned 5, Master Splinter knew it was time to train him in the martial arts. Splinter even let him choose his own weapon for combat.

Andrew chose the bow and arrow, for his weapon in training. Of course he knew it wasn't best for a 5 year old to use a weapon, so Andrew practiced using a toy model instead.

There was just one problem about him that his brothers didn't have.

It was the fact that he didn't like fighting. He was often a bit timid, as well as a really shy person. Sometimes he would even cry when Master Splinter would train too hard with him.

Despite the problem though, Andrew was also a person who hated the fact of giving up. He would always try to do he's best at his lessons, even though he'd struggle a bit.

He also started to grow a bond between his brothers, especially Leo.

Each time Andrew was struggling in his lessons Leo would always help him. Besides Master Splinter, Leo is who he was most close to.

Mikey and Donnie helped him when struggling as well.

Ralph was another story, he never really talk to Andrew, and when they did, they would argue for some unknown reason, but deep inside they knew they cared for one and other.

Master Splinter was never used to the fact of being called Dad or Daddy. All of his sons ether would call him sensei, master, Splinter, or just simply Master Splinter. In Andrew's case however, even when training he would be called Dad or Daddy. This often confused Master Splinter a bit, but later started getting used to being called those names with Andrew.

Splinter also never understood Andrew's strange behavior. Many times when Andrew felt scared or depress, he would often bury his face into Splinter's chest, and hug him tightly.

Many times at night when Andrew had a nightmare, he would go to his father's room and sleep right next to him.

Out of all the members of his family, Master Splinter is the person or rat he most cared for.

Master Splinter often saw Leo as his favorite student, but Andrew was the son he most cared for.

As Andrew grew up, Master Splinter knew he needed some new clothes, mostly for training. When Andrew was a baby, all he had were blue pajamas.

After searching into the surface for while, Splinter was able to find a white karate robe, as well as a black pair of boots. They somehow fitted him perfectly, as if they were made for him. Donnie was able to use the remains of fabric from Andrew's baby pajamas to make socks. 

 

7 years later

"Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence " said Splinter. Placing the candle on his walking stick. " Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselfs?'' he continued. Later placing it on his hand.

Donnie quickly went towards the candle, using his bow staff, but then fell against the floor. " Too noisey Donatello", said Splinter.

Then Mikey attempted to as well, but instead fell on Donnie, pushing them against the wall. " Too clumsy Michelangelo", he continued.

Then Ralph tried too as well, he attempted to jump, but Master Splinter duck, making Ralph miss. Splinter then moved another direction, Ralph then tried to attack head on, but was later trip by Splinter's stick, and fell down along with his brothers, already on the floor. "Poor choice Raphael", he said

It stood silent for a few seconds, Splinter just waiting for either Leonardo or Andrew to extinguish the flame.

Andrew stood against the wall extremely nervous, he knew that Splinter wouldn't be patient for long, and he also knew that Leo wanted to be last. Quickly jumping, he attempted to shoot the flame with his arrow, but the arrow miss. Splinter noticed it and moved into somewhere else. Andrew fell against the floor, he quickly stood up and tried again, but missed. He jump again, shooting his last arrow, and sadly missed again. He joined his brothers falling on top of them. "Lack of confidence Andrew" said Splinter.

Leo, who was hanging against the ceiling the entire time, quickly fell down, then chop the candle in half with his sword, later blowing the flame off.

Splinter then turned on the light and then spoke, "Well done Leonardo".

"Teacher's Pet !" yelled Ralph. "Ninja dropout!" replied Leo.

"Oooooo", said Donnie and Mikey.

Ralph went towards Leo angrily. " My sons!" yelled Splinter. Then gave a sigh, "If you were to become true ninja, you must work harder". "Your path in life will not be an easy one" he continued. Master Splinter went on, by talking about the outside world, and that it was important to master the skills he taught them.

Meanwhile a fly caught Mikey's attention, he finally grab it, but Master Splinter noticied.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. "What's that noise?" Splinter said. "Earthquake!" yelled Mikey. "In New York, possible but not likely", Donnie stated

The walls broke, and some metal looking robots came out and started attacking the six living things living in the sewer.

"What are those things?" asked Andrew nervously. Then running behind Splinter.

Leo, Ralph, Mikey, and Donnie the started to fight against the things. Until they noticed that the robots were most headed towards Splinter's and Andrew's direction.

"Daddy, help me!" yelled Andrew. Splinter turned around and saw one of the robots biting Andrew's arm. Andrew tried his hardest not to scream in pain. "Get off of him" yelled Splinter, hitting the robot against the wall. He noticed that Andrew was bleeding. "Quickly, get behind me, I handled them!" ordered Splinter.

"We've gotta help Master Splinter! Come on!", Leo said running towards him, the other turtles followed Leo. The turtles fought more robots, until some of the robots started eating away the ceiling.

It finally fell down separating the turtles, and Master Splinter with Andrew. The turtles gasped, then started running towards the wall. "Master Splinter!Andrew!" yelled Leo.

The turtles destroyed the last remaining robots. "What the shell where those things?" asked Mikey.

"Whatever they are, there junk now", Ralph replied. Leo continued calling out Splinter's and Andrew's name. Leo then turned to Donnie to see if he had any ideas.

"Don, any way to-" Leo was cut of by a beeping sound. "What are you doing?" Leo asked Donnie. "Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope" Donnie replied.

Meanwhile both Splinter and Andrew were unconscious. Splinter woke up by the sound of a ringtone. Grabbing his phone, he look at the device. "Hphm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Splinter said while pressing the buttons. "Hello? Stupid device!" he complained.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons, you've already answered it" replied Leo thru the phone. "Ah, Leonardo whatever those mechanical menezes are, they manage to eat thru the support structure of our home, we must leave right away, meet me at the old drainage junction, south point", explained Splinter.

After Donnie explained the way, Splinter wanted them to go, Leo replied back at the Shell Cell. "Alright will meet you there sensi, by the way how is Andrew doing?".

Meanwhile Splinter felt Andrew's pulse, then he look at Andrew's bite. "He unconscious, but he should alright, don't worry my son I take care of him", replied Splinter. "Alright then", Leo said then hanged up.

After saying their goodbyes to their old home, they noticed the only way to get there was heading to the surface, Leonardo having a bad feeling, knew it was the only way. And so the four turtles headed towards the surface.

Meanwhile Andrew woke up only to find a piece of cloth wrap around his cut.

"Your finally awake, my son", said Master Splinter.

"Daddy!" Andrew yelled in joy while hugging the rat tightly.

"There just somethings about you that will never change" Splinter replied. Andrew laughed breaking from hug. "So what happen when I was out Dad?" asked Andrew.

Master Splinter explained about what happened to there home and about his brothers.

"So where are we going live now Dad?" asked Andrew again. "That what were going to find out my son" replied Splinter.

As they continued walking for about an hour until Andrew ask a question.

"Um… Daddy?" he asked. "Yes my son, what is it?" asked Splinter. "Um… do you love me?"asked Andrew

Splinter's eyes widened, "Now why would you ask something like that!" Splinter asked.

"I just want a yes or no" Andrew explained.

"Of course I love you, as a son that is", replied Splinter.

"Well I'm only asking because, ever since I grew here, well um, you always talk about the surface, and that Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey can't be seen by human kind, and I'm kind of a human, so is there something wrong with me?" asked Andrew.

Splinter knee down to Andrew's size, and put his hands around Andrews shoulders. "Listen, Andrew, there's nothing wrong with humans. It just that they have trouble to know what is different, so they get scare when seeing us, you don't that because you lived with us your entire life. If a human were to see us they might hurt your brothers and I, but only threw fear. Do you understand me Andrew?" Splinter explained.

"Yes" Andrew spoke softly.

"Andrew, forgive me if I have ever made you thought that I didn't love you, because you want to know something?" Splinter asked.

"What?" asked Andrew back.

"I love you with all my heart Andrew, I remember when I first decided to raise you, you remind me of my beloved Master Yoshi. I felt for the first time in eight years that not all humans were bad, you were the first human ever, since Master Yoshi I could really love," Splinter said

"I love you Daddy! Even if you aren't my real daddy I still love you!" Andrew cried.

Andrew buried his face onto Splinter's chest and started to cry. After a few minutes Andrew broke free, and look at Splinter.

Splinter wiped his tears with his thumb. "Let's continue Andrew were almost there" said Splinter. Andrew nodded in agreement, and the both continued walking.

Meanwhile the turtles had some business with a gang called the purple dragons. After defeating them and new group called the foot ninjas came to fight them.

Back in the sewers Splinter and Andrew finally made it at the old drainage junction. "Here we are the old drainage junction, now where are your brothers?" asked Splinter. Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden the ground started to shaking, the metal monsters from before, pop up from the ground. There were three of them surrounding the two. "Stay back Andrew, I'll handle it", said Splinter. A few seconds later, all of the robots were on the floor broken. The ground shook more until it broke.

The two fell down until they were on another floor. " Andrew, are you alright?" asked Splinter. "Yeah" replied Andrew.

After both of stood up both of them look foward and just gasped in amazement of what they found.

Meanwhile the turtles defeated the foot ninja's, and gave back the money that the purple dragons stole to the police. Then they made their way back home.

1 hour later

Master was mediating, while Andrew was just waiting for his brother's arrival.

All of a sudden a huge van made into the tunnel right next to them, the door of the van open and the turtles came out.

"Hey Master Splinter! Andrew! Where so glad to see you!" they all yelled.

Splinter and Andrew both stood up and made their way towards them.

"I'm glad to see you too my sons" Splinter replied.

"Master Splinter so much has happen today" said Leo.

"Yes yes there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo, but first I wish to take you all home" Splinter replied again.

"Home?" asked Mikey.

"We've got no home, those robots trash are pack, remember sensi?" continued Ralph.

"Do not worry, I think I found a solution to are new housing problem, follow me my sons", replied Splinter. Splinter then jumped into a hole.

"You'll see once you get there" said Andrew. Andrew jumped down as well, and the turtles followed him.

After they all landed, Master Splinter and Andrew lead them towards a tunnels and finally into the chamber.

"Whoa!" the turtles replied.

The turtles took a few minutes to explore the place.

The Splinter spoke, "You see my sons change is good". "We couldn't agree more Master Splinter", said Leo. "Good, so lets see all of you clean up for a change this chamber is fifthly!" replied Splinter

" Aww man!" everyone replied.


End file.
